


The choice between boyfriend and sister

by Thetextmaster



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kagehina - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cock Block, Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Porn, Smut, it turned more angst then I expected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 16:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10880376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thetextmaster/pseuds/Thetextmaster
Summary: Hinata felt Kageyama getting more and more distant. He was worried, he didn't want to loose him. Still he had a sister he cared about just as much.First oneshot ish.





	The choice between boyfriend and sister

**Author's Note:**

> Yo. I've become a more of a fan to oneshots. Something I didn't expect at all. I think I'll continue writing some of these. I need to practice this kind of writing and getting feedback is a good idea as well.

Kageyama’s hands were on his body, Hinata was breathing began to get heavier with each stroke. The orange haired leaned forward, his lips meeting his boyfriend’s in a sloppy kiss. Small hands grabbed hold of his boyfriend’s hair to kiss him harder. Hinata rocked his hips, trusted them against the hand around his dick. His booty were against Kageyama’s thick tights, dangerously close the organ between those legs. 

 

Hinata let out a moan as he felt a thumb against his cock head. He broke the kiss needing air, Kageyama’s lips were against his throat the second after, sucking the skin. He groaned as he closed his eyes in pleasure, the tongue against his neck as well as the hand on his cock made him dangerously close to the edge. 

 

”NI-SAN. Please come out!” both boys stopped in their movements, going under the sheet before even question it. 

 

”What do you want Natsu?!” Hinata asked loudly as he laid chest against chest with his boyfriend. He panted slightly, his thigh rubbing against Kageyama’s hard cock. 

 

”I wanna play, you’re always with Kageyama when you come home!” Natsu complained loudly outside the door.

 

”Can’t you just wait for a half an hour? I don’t have time to be with you right now” he saw Kageyama’s eyes close from the pressure on his cock. He smiled darkly as he let a hand travel down to Kageyama’s cock beginning to rubb his hand, hearing Kageyama make a noise. 

 

”No. I want you now. You keep ignoring me, I don’t think its fun anymore Shouyou” The ginger tensed, she said his first name in such a sad way. He looked at Kageyama, their eyes met for a moment. In silence, he asked for his boyfriend for forgiveness and Kageyama forgave him. Though Hinata didn’t see the hurt look, Kageyama rejected the eye contact.

 

”I’m coming Natsu, just a moment!” he said loudly as he pulled off the sheet. He pulled on his boxers as well as pant, turning to see Kageyama lay on the side, his face unimpressed. 

 

”You can come with us, it’ll be fun” the orange haired said as he saw Kageyama let out a soft sigh before standing up. The smaller reacted at the tone, 

 

”I think we see ”fun” differently. I’m going home” Kageyama replied as Hinata looked up at him annoyed.

 

”I can’t just block out her, she’s my sister. I know its been happening a lot lately but I can’t just say to her to get out of here” he explained but knowing this should stop at some point. 

 

”I know, I’ll just go home now. Spend time with your sister instead, we’re after all always with each other on school-days” Kageyama responded heavy irritation in his tone. Hinata hated this, it tore his heart slightly. 

 

” Perhaps its for the best, she will probably want to be with me all night” the ginger replied as he scratched his head slightly. He saw Kageyama look at him before passing him and out of the room. 

 

Hinata followed him out of his own room, the ginger knew that Kageyama found this more than annoying. He couldn’t help but feel bad, it was kind of his own fault after all. He couldn’t help but blame himself. He saw Natsu look at Kageyama with frowned eyebrows before her small head turned to him and she smiled before running slightly towards him and taking his hand in hers. 

 

”Ni-san, what did you two do in your room?” Natsu asked with widen happy eyes. Hinata smiled gently, his forehead touching hers. 

 

”What do you want to do Natsu? Wanna play some video games?” Natsu smiled brightly before nodding her head quickly before taking his hand and began to drag him. 

 

Hinata looked at Kageyama. His boyfriend looked uncomfortable, something else too but Hinata couldn’t really put it in words. Something strike in his heart, tried to fake a smile towards his sister whom looked exited. Kageyama opened the door and walked out. This wasn’t good at all, Kageyama went on his ”I’m going to ignore you and not tell you why” mood. He pushed his thought away, in the back of his mind to a time where he could think of it. Right now he needed to be with his sister. 

 

”See you tomorrow” the orange haired said as he saw Kageyama just walk out. He saw his boyfriend’s back towards him, he didn’t say a thing about it. The smaller one let out a small sigh his eyes trailing to the floor. 

”Did Kageyama do something bad?” He saw his little sister ask as she grabbed his shirt begging for attention.

”No its not Kageyama’s fault. He’s a nice guy even if he seems a bit moody” he replied as he went on his knees to meet his little sisters eyes once more. 

”If Kageyama is mean to you I can beat him up if you want to” Natsu said as she frowned her eyebrows. He ruffed her orange hair with a small smile.

”Nope its fine. Kageyama is my boyfriend, its not nice to hurt siblings partners! Kageyama wouldn’t want to come back here and that would make me very sad Natsu” he said as Natsu nodded quickly. ”Should we play games? The first there will choose the game” he added quickly as he stood up quickly and began to run.

”Ni-san, not fair!” 

 

 

”That’s it. We’re going to my place next time”, Kageyama let out a sigh as Hinata cuddling next to him. The orange headed looked up at his boyfriend slightly laying his chin against Kageyama’s board chest. 

 

”What about your parents?” the smaller one of them mumbled against his boyfriend’s neck. He breathed in the smell, making his nerves wake up. He kissed gently his boyfriend’s pale neck.

 

”Hinata stop it, you’re testing me.” the raven moaned low in his throat ”They’re never home, lets go thereafter practice tomorrow”, Kageyama replied with a huff at the end. 

 

”I want you now though” the smaller one mumbled as he sat up slightly and leaned over to kiss Kageyama. Soft lips against his own quickly became heated with tongues rolling over one another. It didn’t take long for Hinata to sit on Kageyama’s hips, slowly rolling his hips against the soon awaken half hard cock. 

 

Hinata began to pant slightly as Kageyama shifted under him to a sitting position. They leaned in, kissing each other heavenly. Large hands began to run over his back and slowly to his butt and grabbed it. The orange haired moaned in his boyfriend’s mouth before he broke the kiss to breathe out and kiss Kageyama’s pale neck. Both were panting in each other’s ears and Hinata felt his how pants grew a bit too tight for his liking. He rocked his hips against his boyfriend’s hard cock before opening his eyes to look into those blue eyes for a moment before kissing him once again.

 

”Ni-san it’s dinner time now. Kageyama can eat here too if he wants to” Hinata let out a groan before resting his head against Kageyama’s shoulder. 

 

”Every time, that’s it. I’m getting blue balls after this” Hinata let out a soft sigh before quickly kissing Kageyama on his lips and moving off the others hips. 

 

”When I move away from home we can do everything we want without getting interrupted. But tomorrow we’re going to your place” the orange haired spoke as Kageyama moved away from the bed, standing tall in front of him. 

 

Hinata looked up at his boyfriend before letting a smile spread on his lips, before standing on his tip toes to kiss him lightly. Hinata had grown a bit from his first year, though he was still short and Kageyama had grown too. So it was still a height difference. But he had grown to like it a bit, expect when Kageyama wanted to tease him about it and it grew annoying. They kissed gently before Hinata broke the kiss and went out of his room, feeling Kageyama’s eyes focus on his ass. Hinata moved his hips a bit more before giving a small smile to his boyfriend.

 

The orange haired male happily walked beside his boyfriend from the gym. The sky was orange and the sun would soon go down the horizon. He looked at his boyfriend for a moment, just needed something to break the unwanted silence. 

 

”So I think I’ve gotten better with receiving the balls. It hurts the forearms quite much at the end of the day but it's worth it” he began the conversation by letting his hands swing to his sides. 

 

”You still suck, dumbass.” Brown eyes turned to look at his boyfriend.

 

”You’re the one that’s good at everything though! I try and I think I’ve gotten a lot better since the beginning of this term”, the orange haired replied with a small huff.

 

”I’m not good at everything, baka. You just suck a bit more at everything” the larger one of them responded with his eyes on the street they walked on.

 

”I’m getting better though. You’re right, you aren’t that good at smiling or giving compliments”, Hinata said as he tried to get his boyfriend to look at him.

 

”That doesn’t have to do anything with playing volleyball”. The taller one didn’t seem to look at him once. Brown eyes began to look elsewhere.

 

”Compliments have to help with at least something. I mean admitting that a teammate is better than you or at least give some compliments when someone does something good could help the team”, the orange haired muttered as he looked at the other side of the street where children ran. 

 

”Our team is good with or without that”, the other replied simply. Hinata began to look at the children a lot more; seeing them run around with smiles on their faces.

”Still. It still wouldn’t hurt if you could give me some attention” the orange haired stared seeing two of the children run behind the other with laughs.   
”I am giving you attention. You just choose to be with your sister” his eyes were turned quickly to see Kageyama’s back.

”I know I’ve been with her a lot. But you’re my boyfriend, of course I care for you. I’ll try to make it up to you. Its a promise” he said as he looked down slightly, he knew this was hard for Kageyama.

”As long as its not too late for that” Kageyama said so low that Hinata had to re think what he had heard. 

”What did you say?” he said low. 

”Nothing. Forget it” the other replied.

”Because I think I heard you saying it might be too late for that” 

”Just forget it Hinata” 

”You’re acting all stoic again. I’m trying to make it work but you don’t seem to cooperate. Can’t you see I want this to work?” the ginger looked at his boyfriend, his emotions over his head. 

 

”Don’t try to make this my fault. You make it like you have nothing to do with this” the black haired replied his tone cold. The air tensed around them, the smaller one of them getting the lack of temper control to the test.

 

”We are boyfriends, with the name it means that we need to cooperate if we want to make this work. But you never seem to want to try that” he said his eyes focusing on his boyfriend. The ginger searched for something, something that could make him feel like he wasn’t alone fighting.

 

”I’m the only one that wants to fight in this, you always make excuses to cover your mistakes up. I’m getting tired of this” Kageyama replied as he looked anywhere but Hinata. 

 

”So you’re saying you give up? Its only been like this for a month or so. We don’t need to give this up” Hinata felt pain strike his chest, looking down on the floor fists clenching. ”I won’t give this up, you should know this. We are too tight for this to make us break up” he added trying to keep his voice in check. 

 

”You’re not the only one that have tried to fight this” Kageyama looked at him for a second before he looked away once more. 

 

”It feels like it. You can’t just- this is not how this wouldn’t happen!” he said it louder, craving the attention. ”I won’t let you. You can’t- after all this! You can’t. No. This won’t happen. I’m not letting you!” he added people watching began to look at them. Hinata couldn't see them, his eyes focused on the taller. 

 

”Could you speak lower? Not everyone needs to know about this”

 

”I’m embarrassing you now? I don’t care if people are watching us!” 

 

”Shut up, If you want to know all about this lets go home to me” 

 

His body was out of control, he had no clue what he felt. Confused, angry, hurt was one of the few emotions he could put a name to. He didn’t want this to end, this was all too soon. They still haven’t done everything couples needed to do before they break up. This wasn’t one sided though, Hinata saw Kageyama tense as they walked to the house. 

 

 

The orange haired boy followed Kageyama with a tense air around them. Many questions were in the smaller boy’s mind and they grew worse by the second. He wanted to cry, hit something, just ask Kageyama why. He felt betrayed, he had felt this feeling before, something he hated even more now. He felt his heart beat faster when he saw the door to Kageyama’s room. He stopped in his steps. 

 

He knew he was probably overreacting, that he probably just thought too much about it. It’s not that Kageyama had lied about it that made him so upset. That’s the thing about lying, one could lead to another. He had trust issues. He didn’t have the highest self-esteem and didn’t even feel worthy enough for his boyfriend to tell him something that seemed so easy to say. It made him slowly lose his mind.

”Why did you lie?” he blurred out with pain in his voice. He clenched his fist, trying to remain in control of his feelings.

 

”You wouldn’t understand anything of this”, Kageyama responded, with his voice oddly calm. The orange haired knew Kageyama better than this, Kageyama was trying too hard to keep his voice together. 

 

”Just explain this. I want to know and I’m willing to listen to you”, he said with a voice lower than it would normally be. He felt hurt and he knew that it showed. 

 

”Leave this, you’re only making it worse” Hinata clenched his fists, with his lips into a tight line. 

 

”I’m the one making it worse?” he mocked Kageyama, his voice with thick sarcasm ”Do you even hear yourself?” he added as anger began to rise.

 

”You always need to stick your nose in other’s business. That’s what annoys me”, Kageyama slowly turned to face the smaller one. 

 

”At least I’m not afraid to show others that I care. I can show feelings and at least talk about them”, the smaller bite back. He was tired of this, the same conversation that they had brought up several times before. 

 

”Shut up for once Hinata. You don’t know what you’re talking about, you always need to open that giant mouth and spit out things that you don’t even know about”, Kageyama bite twice as hard making the smaller one grow even more upset. He couldn’t handle his feelings right now, they were on overload. 

 

The orange haired breathed in the air before he started to pick up his pace. He saw Kageyama stare at him before he went on his tip toes and locked their lips together. Teeth clashed slightly and it began to get rough. He felt Kageyama’s large hands on his back trailing towards his booty. He let out a moan when his boyfriend clenched his ass hard. He broke the kiss for air only a second before he kissed his boyfriend once more. 

 

Kageyama’s large hands were on his butt, clenching and tugging on his pants. Their hips rocked slightly against each other, Hinata pressed himself against his boyfriend so he was against the wall. The crow groaned when the larger one changed the position. Hinata breathed heavily when his back was roughly pressed against the wall. Blood ran through his body and centered between his legs. He shivered when the black haired male bite down on his lip. He was annoyed that Kageyama knew him so well. 

 

Small hands were pressed against a hard stomach, trailing down stopping against the other’s buckle. He heard Kageyama taking a sharp breath before Hinata buckled up his pants. He quickly sneaked in a hand, grabbing the hard, warm organ. The orange haired boy went on his tiptoes before kissing his boyfriend once again still jerking off him. His kiss was hungry, his nerves was filled with need that had been building up for so long.

 

”Fuck, I need you so much”, Hinata breathed out before locking their lips once again, their tongue’s rolling over each other in a battle of dominance.

 

Hinata felt a hand shoving in between his legs. He groaned out loud, but only for Kageyama to hear. He rocked his hips against the hand, irritated that he still wore his pants. Hinata breathed heavily against Kageyama’s neck, breathing in the smell that made his nerves dance even more. He felt the hard cock in his hand grow harder by each passing second. Both of them were breathing heavily. 

 

The smaller one of them shoved down the other’s pants quickly before he sank down to his knees in front of Kageyama. He gave a small smile as their eyes locked before he grabbed the organ and slowly began to lick the head teasingly. He saw Kageyama shove his arms above Hinata’s hand, trying to gain the balance before throwing his head back with pleasure. Hinata knew blow jobs were his boyfriend’s weakness; making him come so quickly was exciting to see. 

 

He swallowed around the large head, he took support with his hands locked around the other’s thighs before he went down the large cock. He closed his eyes tightly as he tried to calm down his breathing while he tried to take more of his cock. He moved his head fast up and down, never letting the cock out of his mouth once. Small hands played with the large balls gently in the palm of his hand. He heard Kageyama groan out and moan, making his own cock harder than ever. 

 

Brown eyes looked up to see his boyfriend stare down at him. He felt his own dick twist before he let go of the cock, with his hand tightly holding it as he dripped his tongue into the slit. He pulled over the foreskin over the head before he went down once again, he swirled his tongue over the thick head. He let his hand play with the balls before he let his other hand go down between his own legs. His cock was hard against his own hand, he breathed out quickly. He moved his hand up and down his own cock as he bobbed his head on Kageyama’s. 

 

”I’m close” Kageyama breathed out in a shaking voice. The orange haired began to play with the other’s balls even more as he swallowed the cock as far down as he possibly could. The black pubic hair was tickling lightly on his lips and nose, but he still tried to go down to the very base of the cock. He pulled up and away from the cock, with his mouth wet from saliva and his lips felt swollen. He licked the head once again, his mouth only going to the head and teased the slit as well as the whole head with his tongue. 

 

The small crow looked up at his boyfriend as he saw him closing his eyes very tightly. It didn’t take long before Kageyama rocked his hips into Hinata’s mouth and filled it with sperm. Hinata swallowed as quickly as he could, not wanting to taste it. He jerked himself off with his own hand and began to feel closer and closer by each stroke. Kageyama let out a loud moan as the last spurt of sperm filled the smaller boy. It had been a while since they had sex and Hinata knew that both of them had been holding out on each other. 

 

Hinata stood up, his cock touching his stomach proudly. He stood up on his tiptoes and kissed Kageyama roughly, their tongues moving over and around in each others mouths. Kageyama took hold on Hinata’s wrists, pinning them above Hinata’s head. Hinata groaned out loud as Kageyama pressed himself against the smaller one. He moaned out loud as kageyama held both of his wrists with one hand and the other hand went down to his cock.

 

”Fuck me Kageyama, I’ve been waiting for this for so long” Hinata breathed out as he felt the hand on his cock tighten harshly. 

 

”Idiot, you need to finger your first” Kageyama responded his tone filled with lust. Hinata moaned out as Kageyama began to jerk him off. 

 

”Do it then, I can’t wait much longer” Hinata breathed out as he tried to go on his tiptoes but Kageyama held him roughly. Their kiss began to get more harshly, biting lips and tongues making both boys even more needy for more contact. 

 

Hinata felt the hand on his cock leave him, he got annoyed for a second before he felt it go under his shirt to find his nipples. He threw his head back against the wall with a loud moan, Kageyama knew his body like his own. Fingers rolling the nipples made Hinata almost cum right away. He moaned loudly as he slowly began to rock his hips against Kageyama’s, wanting more skin contact. His boyfriend’s cock were half hard by now. Kageyama pressed him against the wall with more force than normally and made their chests touch each other. Kageyama pulled up Hinata’s shirt over his head, cold air hitting the warm skin.

 

Hinata groaned out loud as Kageyama went down his chest and began licking his nipple. Kageyama knew his weaknesses, it annoyed him to a point but he still couldn’t complain out loud. He grabbed the black hair roughly; trying to get those lips off his nipples for a moment. He moaned loudly as the other bite down the nipple harshly before tugging the other one. The smaller held back a moan and felt his cock grow harder by each passing second. He bit his own lips while trying to remain quiet but knew well enough that would never happen. 

 

”You’re going to make me come just by nipple play”, he breathed out harshly as he felt a hand trail over his butt, going under his pants. Making him push his hips against the hand. 

”You’re so wet for me” Kageyama muttered against Hinata’s neck before sucking hard against the smaller’s neck. Hinata breathed harshly as his boyfriend still kept sucking hard on his neck.

 

”Fuck me before I do it myself” He breathed as Kageyama looked at him coldly. Hinata got pressed against the wall, before Kageyama made him face the wall. His cheek pressed against the white wall, he breathed heavily as he felt Kageyama press his cock against his ass. 

 

”I’m the one in control”, he heard his boyfriend reply. Hinata pressed himself against the cock, trying desperately gaining more contact. 

 

Hinata felt his pants slip away from his hips, his boxers didn’t stay on too long too. He felt a finger against his asshole, teasing the entrance with running over it and never really pushing in. He breathed heavily as Kageyama let the first finger inside of him. One finger moved over the first knuckle before the second came inside of his body. He felt the finger inside of him moving half out and in. He let his own fingers tease his nipples, and his cock was covered in pre cum, making this even harder to be able to control his limits.

 

He bit his lip harshly, drawing blood into his mouth as he felt his asshole stretch over the one finger. He pushed his ass against it, his actions telling him that it was alright to do more. He was happy to know that his boyfriend got the hint and began to push and pull harder, and in a faster pace. He held in a moan as he felt Kageyama brush over his pleasure point. He felt his cock tense and he stopped playing with his nipples to go down his cock. He jerked his cock in the same rhythm as the finger went in his body. 

 

”I’m gonna come yama-yama”, he breathed out as he felt his balls tighten and felt his hand soon covered in cum. He jerked it soft but it soon began to build up slowly as the finger still went inside his body. He wanted this too badly to be able not to handle this, he needed more and he was going to get more. 

 

He felt one finger become two, grinned at each other. Pleasure ran from his spine and he felt himself getting harder. He froze as he felt the fingers getting deeper and deeper inside of him. The orange haired male loved his boyfriend’s long thick fingers, though he liked the organ between his legs more. Brown eyes closed harshly as he felt the fingers scissors inside of him. His hips moved against them quickly. 

 

”Fuck” he cries out loudly, mostly to himself than to anyone. The crow felt a third tease his hole, making him pant out just by imagining in his mind. His breath hitched as the third were pushed against the two others. 

 

The orange haired boy moaned jerks as they drew deeper inside his body. Eyes opened as Kageyama teased his pressure point. He felt his knees buckling, finding it hard to stand as pleasure ran to his cock. His back arched and legs were wide; he wanted it so badly. He felt Kageyama stand up behind him. He heard the foil package being ripped open and felt the thick head teasing his entrance. His mind ran wild as he felt the cock slid in and Kageyama’s large comfortable hands on his hips. 

 

Hinata rested his sweaty forehead against the wall as he felt Kageyama pushing himself out. He also felt Kageyama’s grip on his hips tighten as the push and pull grew faster. He exhaled fast. The room was filled with flesh to flesh slaps and moans as well as groans. Sweat began to develop quickly and the need was still in Hinata blood. He threw his head back only to meet his boyfriend’s strong chest. He felt strong hands travel to his own chest, holding him as Kageyama fucked his hole. Kageyama’s chest was sweaty, strong and warm which made him feel protected. 

 

The trusts grew shorter but rougher with the near contact. Their lips meet sloppily and not connected but Hinata craved it. Kageyama pulled out completely, but quickly took Hinata’s legs on his hips and pushed Hinata’s back against the wall roughly. They faced each other as the cock entered the hole once again, their lips met halfway in a gentle kiss. Groans formed and he felt the cock inside of him touch other places than before. His cock stood hard and touched his stomach with each trust that was made. 

 

A hand sneaked to wrap around his own cock as the trusts continued. The large cock inside of him never missed one slight spot. He purred as he began to jerk of his own cock. His breaths weren’t in a rhythm, it was in all mess. Hinata’s lips reached Kageyama’s neck, biting it gently as he tightens his legs around Kageyama’s hips. Lips nipped on every inch of skin he could reach, earlobes and neck. He found Kageyama’s lips and leaned to kiss them. The kiss was returned and it got slower than expected. Tongues weren’t in a hurry but the hips against hips were very much in a hurry. 

 

”I want to ride you”, the orange haired male breathed out as Kageyama gave a deep trust inside. Hinata held his breath as Kageyama sank them down to the floor, changing so Kageyama leaned against the wall instead of Hinata. 

 

It didn’t take long before Hinata rocked his hips roughly against his boyfriend’s and held his arms tightly against around Kageyama’s neck. His forehead touched his boyfriend’s as he had his knees against the wooden floor to push himself up and down the cock in his asshole. Their noses touched each other as he did anything in his power to take him over the edge or feel more edges of the cock. 

 

He moaned as he took hold of Kageyama’s broad shoulders and rolled his eyes back as he pushed his hips harsh against the other’s. He felt large hands grip his hips to help, making his balls tighten a lot and he felt Kageyama get the hint. 

 

”I’m going to come”, He breathed out as he felt Kageyama’s hands move to his ass, gripping it tightly while pushing his hips up to meet Hinata’s. He clenched his fingers against his shoulders, his vision going white as he came with a loud moan. Kageyama moaned loudly and he pushes up a few times before Hinata leaned against his shoulder, before pulling out.

 

Both of them panted, their bodies sweaty and both of their cocks limp. Hinata leaned against him, their eyes locking. ”Don’t hide yourself to me ever again”, he said, his tone filled with worry and insecurity. He saw Kageyama widen his eyes. 

 

”I won’t do that” the larger one of them replied, more confident than expected. Hinata kissed his lips, gently before laying himself close to the other, his arms sneaked themselves to wrap around Kageayama’s waist. He laid his head close to his boyfriend’s heart, hearing it steady beating.

 

 

 

”What have you done to Nii-san! His neck is purple and he can’t walk!” Hinata and Kageyama blushed to their ears when Natsu pointed with her small finger at Kageyama, angrily. 

 

”He hasn’t done anything bad! I just fell on practice…!” Hinata defended his boyfriend with a white lie. 

 

”Did Kageyama do anything bad to you during practice? I don’t like him near you, Ni-san!” Natsu said, huffing her cheeks and crossed her arms over her chest before looking away. Hinata walked to her before bowing down, grabbing her small hands.

 

”I love Kageyama, he’s my boyfriend. He won’t do anything bad towards me. This happened during practice and he had nothing to do with this”, he gently explained as she looked at him with large eyes.

 

”So I’m still your favorite girl?” She asked shyly making Hinata smile brightly.

 

”You’re always going to be my favorite girl. You know that!” he replied as he pressed his forehead against hers before smiling and hugging her close.

 

”So you won’t leave me for Kageyama?” she asks with wide eyes and it brought a smile to his face. 

 

”Never, you’ll forever be my favorite girl. But there will be times when I want to be alone with Kageyama and you need to understand that”, he responded as he saw her huff slightly.

 

”I don’t want Kageyama to have you all to himself. You’re my ni-san, I want to spend time with you to!” she huffs and pushes her cheeks. He looked at her for a moment, before he took her small hands and clenched them slightly.

 

”We can do stuff together too, but sometimes I want to be with Kageyama alone. I won’t forget you, you’re my little sister after all. We’re stuck till the end”, He smiled gently seeing Natsu began to smile towards him too. 

 

”I love you, ni-san!” she said as she jumped into Hinata’s arms smiling against his cheek ”I think Kageyama is a jerk” her tone changed slightly before she putted with her lips


End file.
